With the development of display technology, liquid crystal display technology has been widely applied in a variety of display devices. At present, in addition to conventional TV, computer, IPAD, the liquid crystal display has been applied to the wearable devices.
Due to the requirement of wearable devices of various structures, dials of wearable devices on the market today vary widely in shape, which are circular or other irregular shapes in addition to conventional rectangular designs. However, for a circular or other irregularly shaped display dial, when pixel units of an array substrate are arranged in a way in the related art shown in FIG. 1, since a region of the pixel unit 11 is generally a regular rectangular region, and when a plurality of pixel units are arranged on an array substrate to form a circular or other irregularly shaped display region, as shown in FIG. 2, since the edges are not exhibit horizontal or vertical, resulting in a zigzag pattern in the design of edge regions, the aperture ratio and utilization ratio of edge pixel units are low, thereby affecting the display quality thereof.